


插曲（捉奸梗）

by PiDanSeven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, spirk, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sk躲在柜子里做羞羞的事情的时候被老妈发现啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	插曲（捉奸梗）

Amanda觉得Spock有了新朋友，并且不是瓦肯人。  
自从Spock拿了那个星联的三维象棋少年组的冠军回来后，她的儿子就开始和平时有点不一样，每天从学校回来后都对着他的PADD不知道在干什么。虽然他之前也是这样，但Amanda肯定他之前不是在阅读文献就是在做不知道有什么用的实验。  
她曾经在进Spock房间送水果吃的时候偷偷瞄了一眼，看上去像是在和什么人通讯。Amanda想着，只要不是浑身长满触手的孩子就好。不过这样听起来似乎太歧视了？好吧，只要是个正直善良的孩子就好。

Amanda决定直接问Spock，于是这天晚饭后她叫了Spock来帮忙洗碗。  
“我一直没来得及问你的象棋比赛，所以你有交到朋友吗？或者有喜欢的人了吗？”Amanda问。  
“母亲，在我参加完比赛回来的那一天你已经询问过我的象棋比赛了。”Spock指出，“不过我的确认识了一个有趣的人。”  
“你喜欢她吗？”  
Spock的回答迟疑了一下：“喜欢这种情绪并不符合逻辑。”  
“如果是朋友的话，肯定是喜欢的对吧？或者你们不是朋友？”Amanda看到她的小瓦肯几乎快把脸缩到脖子里去来躲避她的提问。  
“我不愿再继续这个话题，母亲。如果你允许的话，我想要回房间去学习。”Spock擦干碗碟，将它们放好。  
“好吧，Spock，如果你想的话。”Amanda笑着，看着Spock回了房间。

Spock却觉得此时自己无法理解书本上的字，于是他决定明天再继续，低效率的学习是不被允许的。严谨的瓦肯人这么想着，拿起了PADD，给备注为Jim Kirk的人发去讯息。  
【Jim，我想知道你现在有空吗？】  
【哦当然，怎么了？】  
【今晚我的学习效率极度低下，我不明白是什么原因。】  
【你该死的绷太紧了，放松一下没什么的。】  
【我想你已对瓦肯人有一定的了解，我并没有“绷太紧”。】  
【好吧，那是有什么事让你烦了吗？】  
【我认为并没有，不过刚刚母亲的询问的确让我难以回答。】  
【她说什么啦？】  
【她询问我是否在象棋比赛上交到了朋友，我没有告诉她你的名字。】  
【为什么？我们不是朋友吗？我的心都被你伤透了：（】  
【否定的，鉴于我们已经交流了1.6个月并且没有放弃这种交流的打算。】  
【那你为什么不告诉她？】  
【母亲的问题...不是那么容易回答，我选择了最不容易产生误解的方式。】  
【好吧，你觉得好就行：）】  
Spock看着人类发来的符号表情，嘴角微微上扬，无法集中的精神力似乎也都回来了。  
【Jim，感谢你的回应，我认为现在我的学习效率可以继续阅读了。】  
【OK，对了，我研究了一种新的开局方式！明天我们可以来上一局。】  
【乐意之至。】

就在洗碗询问之后的一周，Spock被告知他的父亲将去参加一个为期两天的外交会议，而Amanda表示要陪着Sarek一起去。  
“母亲，我有足够的能力照顾自己，并且你们只是外出两天。”Spock向Amanda保证道。  
“哦甜心，我都说让Sarek推了那个会议，他还生着病呢，可他还是要去，不然我可不想让你一个人在家里。”  
“我已经完全康复，你应该留在家里。”门口传来Sarek的声音。  
“别傻了，我马上就过来。”Amanda说着搂了搂Spock以示告别，Spock僵硬着身体没有避开。“再见，母亲。”  
“再见，Spock。”

Spock走回自己房间。外交官的父亲常年出差，但是这是第一次Amanda也离开家。Spock压下一丝不舍回到房间，准备看书，发现桌子上的PADD收到了一条讯息。  
【嘿Spock你在吗？】  
【我在，Jim。抱歉刚刚没有查看讯息。】  
【没事，我就想问问，你假期有啥安排？还是瓦肯星的学制和地球不一样？】  
【近乎一致，我并没有外出的打算。】  
【我倒是很想去瓦肯星看一看，你有空接待我吗？】  
【可行的，但请允许我提问你被准许一个人来的吗？】  
【……并不，实际上我和我妈吵架了，我不想再待在家里。】  
【如果你坚持一个人出行的话，我强烈建议征得你母亲的同意。】Spock看着简讯微微皱起眉。  
过了一会才收到Jim的回复。【她同意了，虽然我们又吵了一架。】  
【我相信这是正确的举动。你打算何时出行？今明两天我的父母在外出差，我想你可以住在我家。】  
【哇哦，你确定？】  
【我想我不用再重复一遍了。】  
【事实上，我已经在太空港了。原本打算直接去瓦肯找你的。】  
【请允许我表达对你这种冲动行为的不赞同，这是对自己安全的极度不负责任。】  
【：（】  
【请告知我你的到达时间，以便我预定接你的穿梭艇。】  
【：）】

Spock在厨房准备着午饭，算好时间，如此便可在Jim到达的时候一起吃饭。  
“Spock？”门口传来声响，Jim到了。Spock稍微整理了一下衣物去开门。  
门外站着一个地球少年，挺拔的身形，金黄的头发，湛蓝的双眼，如Spock初次在象棋决赛上见到的一样耀眼。Jim展开一个大大的笑容：“Spock！”  
Spock点头示意：“你好，Jim。”  
Jim走进来，包背在身后：“哇哦，你家可真是……”显然很是震惊，Jim以为Spock只是个普通的瓦肯公民。  
“我的宗族对建筑艺术颇感兴趣。”Spock解释道，接着他注意到了Jim的包：“你可以先把行李放到给你准备的房间。”于是他领着Jim上楼。  
Spock背着手看Jim放置好他的行李，开口问道：“我假设你和我一起吃午饭？”  
“当然啦，我都饿死了。”

Spock准备了传统的瓦肯蔬菜和水果，并且用复制机制作了一些地球上的食物。Jim走到饭桌边坐下来：“看起来很不错。”然后尝试了下瓦肯食物，味道各有不同，但都带着果香。Jim正准备向Spock赞美食物的时候，突然发现对面的瓦肯人好像有点紧张，难道是担心自己不喜欢瓦肯食物？“吃起来真不错，而且看起来很健康的样子。”Jim真诚地说道，却没有让瓦肯人放松下来。  
Jim看了看桌子，明白了问题不在于瓦肯食物上，拿起一个三明治：“你知道吗，我超爱吃我妈做的三明治。虽然都是用复制机，但我妈做的总感觉不一样。”然后他咬了一大口三明治，发出满足的哼声：“这个做得好好吃，快告诉我你是怎么做的？”Jim瞪大了眼。  
Spock表情缓和起来：“我也是用复制机做的。”随后开始喝他自己的瓦肯汤。  
“你肯定是有什么技巧不想告诉我。”Jim开玩笑道，Spock已经完全不紧张了。而Spock只是慢条斯理地吃着东西，并没有回应。

Spock在收拾碗碟的时候拒绝Jim的帮助：“地球习俗中让客人帮忙是不礼貌的，瓦肯文化亦是如此。如果你感兴趣的话，你可以去我的房间玩我的象棋。”  
Jim笑出来：“好吧，我去摆棋盘，等下我们来上几局。”Spock点头答应。

Jim一进房间就被书桌一角的象棋吸引住了。“真是太酷了。”Jim看着眼前精致的棋盘赞叹道，随即开始摆棋。仿佛瓦肯人体内有计算Jim摆棋盘所需时间的程序似的，Jim刚摆好棋盘，Spock就背着手进来了。  
“时间掐得刚刚好，快过来，Spock。”Jim继续说着，“你这棋盘可真酷，回头我看看哪能买到我也去搞一个。”  
Spock端详着棋子，像是在思考开局方式：“这是我之前参加瓦肯的一个象棋比赛的奖品，并不作为商品出售，如果你喜欢的话，我可以送给你。”  
“啊？我就随口一说，这么有意义的东西怎么能拿走。”Jim耸耸肩，走了第一步。  
“瓦肯人不执着于物品所代表的意义。”Spock也移动了棋子。  
“又是瓦肯人的那一套？好吧，不说这个。”Jim盯着棋盘，思考着策略。“我觉得这局我能赢你。”  
“拭目以待。”Spock眉毛微微扬起，投入棋局之中。

有时候Spock会惊讶于人类所谓的“直觉”，这是一种无法用逻辑解释的东西。而瓦肯人追求从已有条件推算出结果，其合理性自不需证明。Jim便是最好的证明例子，向他展示了千万种不合逻辑行为背后的自成的一个终极逻辑，让人惊叹，让人着迷，就如Jim这个人一般。  
因此当Amanda问起Jim是不是他的朋友的时候，他无法准确给出定义。他们自然拥有朋友间的感情，但让他疑惑的是，他感觉到他们彼此心灵的契合度不是朋友可以比拟的程度。Jim超出一般人类水平的智慧使他们交谈的时候非常自然深入，而Jim独特的人格魅力又是绝大部分瓦肯人所不能及的。Spock注意到只要Jim出现，他就无法不关注他，而当Jim向Spock展露笑容的时候，Spock甚至无法去思考别的事情，这对拥有处理多重事件能力的瓦肯人来说无疑是高度不符合逻辑的。只是目前Spock不明白是为什么，他还太年轻，没有足够的知识和阅历让他第一时间就明白答案。

恢复棋盘的时候Jim得意的笑容让Spock再次思考起人类直觉的逻辑所在。就如开始前所说的那样，这一局Jim赢了Spock。或许他可以直接问Jim？Spock心想。  
就在他准备和Jim探讨人类直觉的逻辑性时，他的瓦肯听力突然让他听到了门口传来的细小声响，随后是Amanda独有的轻柔脚步声。  
“Jim，我觉得应该告知你，我的母亲不知何原因突然归来，现在已经走到了门厅。”Spock冷静地说，却看到Jim惊恐地瞪大双眼看着他。  
“什么？！你爸也一起回来了吗？他会不会用相位枪轰走不请自来的地球人？”  
“我只听到了母亲的脚步声，但不排除父亲在外面等候的可能性。不用惊慌，Jim，瓦肯人并非如此排外，我可以跟他解释……”  
“别！就算这样还是显得我很没有礼貌！我超怕板着脸的瓦肯人！”  
Spock正欲开口，门厅传来了Amanda的声音：“Spock？你在家吗？我忘拿了Sarek的睡衣，我先回来拿，他还在太空港等着我。”  
Jim阻止了想要回答的Spock，Spock疑惑地皱起眉，Jim压低了声音：“她只是回来拿个东西，我们装作不在家也就可以糊弄过去了。”  
Spock不赞同地说：“瓦肯人不说谎，并且我可以向她解释。”  
看起来Jim就差上来捂他的嘴了：“怎么解释？你聊了一个多月的神秘对象不仅是个地球人还是个地球男人？”Jim埋怨地看了他一眼：“谁让你开始没跟她说清楚的，还什么’不是很好回答‘，而且我没让你说谎啊，你别出声就行了。”Spock看起来犹豫了一下，Jim又说：“我今天实在不想再去应付家长了，Spock，拜托了。”Spock看着眼前的少年，发现他实在没办法对着这双眼睛说不。Jim似乎看懂了他的表情，放松下来四处看了看：“也许我们得躲到衣柜里？”

下次绝对不能放任Jim的这种任性行为，他得对着那双蓝眼睛说不。和Jim一起缩在衣柜里的Spock这么想着暗自下定决心。再大的衣柜容纳两个正值发育期长手长脚的少年怎么说都太过窄了一些，他们不得不交叉着屈起双腿，面对面坐着。  
Amanda的声音更近了，像是朝着Spock的房间走过来：“Spock？你吃过饭了吗？”她推了门扫视房间一眼：“是出去了吗？”然后脚步声远去，像是回他们的卧室去了。  
两人放松下来，Spock小声开口：“Jim，我认为躲藏是不必要的，但我应该向你道歉，忽略这种可能性导致了目前这种境况……”Jim连忙示意他压低声音：“这没什么，你小声一些，万一被发现了就更尴尬了。”  
“无须担心，母亲并没有瓦肯听力，她不会听到我们的低语。”Spock又压低了一点声音。  
“跟你待一块我都忘了，觉得谁都跟你似的一点点声音就听得见。”Jim自顾自地说着，“瓦肯耳朵除了尖尖的以外和人类构造还有什么不同吗？”  
没等Spock回答，他又摆了摆手：“别跟我背书了，反正比人类灵敏就对了。”然后直直地盯着Spock，闪动的眼眸突然让Spock警惕起来。“我想摸摸你的耳朵，可以吗？”Spock一时竟不知道该说什么，Jim又说道：“我就摸摸，在你之前我从来没认识过一个瓦肯人呢！”Jim压低的声音压不住喜悦之情。  
摸一摸耳朵并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，Jim纯粹是出于好奇，Spock说服自己道。“你拥有我的许可，Jim。”说罢Jim向前凑了凑，伸出手抚上了Spock的耳朵。先是向外突出的尖尖的部分，然后顺着耳廓向下到了耳垂，带着瓦肯人特有的高体温。惊讶于这个小小发现，Jim看向Spock的眼睛：“没想到你的耳朵也跟身体其他部分一样热热的，人类的耳朵就不……”然后他忽然停住。  
借着缝隙里透出来的光亮，Jim发现Spock眼眸低垂，目光不知在何处，并且他好像看见了Spock脸上的绿晕……？Spock是在害羞？哦该死的他怎么忘了瓦肯人并不喜欢肢体碰触，这可真是太冒犯了。Jim立马尴尬地收回手，开口道歉：“哦对不起，我忘了你……”  
没想到窘迫之下Jim没掌控好力度，身体猛地后倾失去了平衡，手肘重重地撞上柜门，Spock也只来得及拉住摔出去的Jim不让他的脑袋直接砸到地上。Jim上半身躺在外面的地上，腿在柜子里和Spock的腿叠在一起一时无法起身，只好放弃地看着为了拉住他也被扯出来半个身子的Spock说：“哈，希望这个‘小小的’声音没有惊动你妈妈。”瓦肯人却抬起头向外定住目光。  
Oops。Jim只来得及发出这声感叹，随即挣扎着起身，必不可免地又弄出一阵响动，努力不让自己看上去太狼狈，讪笑着跟站在房间门口的Amanda打招呼：“夫人你好，我是Jim。”

Amanda看着眼前两个老老实实坐着的孩子，又无奈又好笑。最终她开口打破了尴尬：“你们好，Jim，Spock。”Jim的脸更红了，Spock回答说：“抱歉母亲，之前我并非有意不向你引见。这是我在象棋比赛上认识的朋友，Jim。”便没有继续了。  
哦，是那个一直和Spock通讯的孩子。“欢迎你到我们家来，Jim，我们是很热情好客的，你大可不必躲藏。”Amanda故意逗弄他。  
“夫人，我，我不是故意的，我只是……”Jim支支吾吾。  
Amanda笑起来：“叫我Amanda就好，不用紧张，我很高兴Spock能有个地球朋友。”Jim还是不敢看她，用手肘戳了戳Spock，Spock看了他一眼，然后两人开始用眼神交流起来。  
Amanda无视了男孩们的小动作，只是问Spock：“所以你喜欢的是他？不是她？”  
“我从未做过此类表述，母亲。”  
“怪我想当然了，能和Jim这么出色的人在一起，其他的都不必在意。”  
“您过誉了，我并没有这么好。”Jim说。  
“实际上，Spock，只要是你想要的，不用考虑我们的想法，我相信你选择的人一定有独特之处。”Amanda认真地说。  
看上去她的小瓦肯听进去了，像是想了一会，Spock回答说：“我明白了，母亲。”  
Jim仿佛没有加入他们的对话，Amanda看见他又戳了戳Spock想要解释，Spock示意他过会再说。Amanda再次无视了男孩们的交流：“那我也得走了，本来只是回来拿下睡衣，没有这件睡衣Sarek可睡不着觉，怪我出门前没有再检查一下，平时都是我准备行李……”Amanda边说着边站起身，示意孩子们她要再次出门了。  
Spock和Jim送Amanda到了门口，Amanda先抱了抱Jim：“再见，Jim。和Spock玩得开心。”“一路顺风。”Jim回抱了她。然后Amanda看着Spock，压抑着不舍的别扭小瓦肯，哪怕已经长得比她还高，在她心里永远都是孩子。她拍了拍Spock的肩膀：“照顾好Jim，我想我不会再突然回来了，你们可以放心地玩捉迷藏。”“母亲，我们并没有……”  
“好了Spock，再见了，我两天后就回来了。”  
“再见母亲。”  
Jim和Spock站在门口目送Amanda远去，Jim偷偷转过去看了下，Spock一直用深情的眼神凝视着人类母亲的身影，直至那道身影融入人流当中。  
“好吧，我想我们现在该继续下棋了？”Jim问道。  
“如果你想的话。”Spock看着他说。Jim一边向前走上楼去，一边说着话：“我真喜欢你妈妈，她是个好母亲，也是一个伟大的女性。我是说，敢嫁给一个瓦肯人，并且来到一个陌生的星球，这还这么热，可真是了不起……”  
Spock喜欢Jim说个不停，同时思索着母亲的话，也许待会他应该教Jim瓦肯语，就从……Th‘y’la开始吧。


End file.
